Organic optoelectronic devices are receiving increased attention, especially organic light emitting devices, also known as organic light emitting diodes, and referred to as OLED. Due to a variety of excellent characteristics, such as solid-state lighting, wide viewing angles, a wide gamut, low power consumption, fast response, high and low temperature resistance, being light weight, being thin, having the ability to be curled, etc., OLEDs are suitably used for meeting low-carbon environmental protection and green lifestyle requirements in today's world, and have been widely used in daily products and daily life in various fields, such as flat panel displays and solid-state lighting.
In recent years, wearable electronic devices using OLED screens, like smart watches, smart bracelets, smart glasses, and so on, are being increasingly favored by consumers. These devices have a common feature, that is, high integration of functions. In addition to a display function, theses devices usually have other practical functions, which are normally fulfilled by integrating other components into the terminals, and this fact is disadvantageous to reducing the terminal size.
Furthermore, the conventional organic optoelectronic devices also have some problems: the conventional organic optoelectronic devices only have a single function, and are disadvantageous to the formation of multi-functional organic flexible integrated circuits. For example, the conventional OLEDs only have the electroluminescence function, but do not have the photoelectric conversion function.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an OLED device and a method for manufacturing the OLED device to solve the problems existing in the prior art.